This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sentinel systems, and particularly pertains to a novel application of such a system in combination with a grease extracting ventilator or like structure.
Grease extracting ventilators utilize forced air fans to remove grease laden air from kitchens or the like and work on the principle of centrifugal force. Their efficiency depends entirely upon the velocity of the air being moved by the fans. At proper velocity, static pressure and cubic feet per minute movement of air, the grease particles are thrown from the air and deposited on the metal of the ventilator and washed away by wash down equipment. When the velocity of air movement drops too low, such as when the fan needs maintenance, the centrifugal force is reduced and the grease is carried up and accumulates on the fan blades, fan housing, and in the duct and usually runs down the outside of the fan housing where it becomes soluble with the roofing. This creates a fire hazard and prevents the owner from getting the desired efficiency.